random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Spengebab
Spengebab is a poorly drawn seasponge in a poorly drawn bekyny battom. He lives in a poorly drawn Pinapl next to his poorly drawn friends, Swuedwad Tintocleez and Petreck Stehr. His last name is Scoare Ponts. He works at Teh poorly drawn Kresty Krob where the ocean-famous poorly drawn Krobby Potties are sold. Mr. Crëbz is a poorly drawn red faced tightwad who lives in an anchor, he's the manager at Teh poorly drawn Kresteh Krob, his arch nemesis is Plynktin Plynktin's species is Awji Sondy is a squirrel, she lives in a Trehoose Teh poorly drawn canceriffic adventures of SpengeBab ScoarePonts Teh poorly drawn canceriffic adventures of SpengeBab ScoarePonts is a poorly drawn show about Spengebab and his poorly drawn friends, its about everybody exploding which adds more to giving people cancer. Sezon Wun Episode I: The Spatola Spengebab walks in poorly drawn circles for three hours and decides to get a job because he is bored. Petreck goes up to Swuedwad and shouts in his poorly drawn ear and Swuedwad blows up. Episode II: The lef blöer Spengebab gets a job from teh poorly drawn Kresty Krob and then he decides to inflate Swuedwad. Petreck then says that spengebab decides too much. Episode III: Sondy's Trehoose Spengebab says he hates Petreck because he says Spengebab decides too much. Spengebab then runs away from him and his poorly drawn pet snail called Garæ. He finds this poorly drawn restaurant named Sondy's Trehoose owned by a poorly drawn mutant seahorse named Sondy Checks. He then finds out that there is no poorly drawn water in the dome so he drowns. Sondy then eats him. Episode IV: Buebellstond Spengebab decided to blow poorly drawn buebells which make Petreck want to eat Swuedwad and Petreck exploded. Episode V: Ripped Ponts Spengebabs ponts explode in front of Sondy and Lerreh reavealing his undehweh, Spengebab sings a cancerous song with two fisheez and a dead whale who eats little children about his ripped ponts and explodes, lerreh then asks Spengebab for an autograph which makes Spengebabs undehweh blow up and sondy dies Episode VI: Jellehfisheezing Spengebab goes jellehfisheezing with petreck, swuedwad dosent wanna come, and he gets murdered by a jellehfisheez, he gets cancer and cant grasp a dam net, he then died of a huge jellehfisheez. Swuedwad dies. Episode VII: PLYNKTYN. YOU REPOSTED IN THE WRONG KRESTEH KROB Plynktyn put a robot inside spengebabs head and dies, swuedwad is mediocre at clerenet, plynktyn, the lab the oratory and karən murder weed in a vase, karən eats plynktyn and he gets stuck in the cumpootur wief. He blows up and pees in karən, she dies. Episode VIII: Naughty Naughtycaughl Naughbauhs Spengebab and Petreck go to kill Swuedwad, they each take turns killing him, they all die. Episode IX: Boehten' skoohle Spengebab and Meses. Peph go to die, they crash into a lighthouse and die, Meses. Peph dies after getting ran over by an ambulence. Episode X: Kresty Krob Pezzer Spengebab and Swuedwad go and take a pezzer to a blank i mean orange fish in teh middle of poorly drawn nowhere, OH MY ACHING TENTACLEES. Episode XI: Hom Swit Pinapl Spengebab's house gets eaten by racist worms and they are called nimetohdz, Spengebab leaves and Bekyny Battom explodes forming a new pinapl, his house is back and all of the ocean evaporates and explodes. Episode XII: Merman and Barboi Spengebab and Petreck watch a poorly drawn tv show caleld Merman and Barboi trademark, they go to murder them because why the hell not. Episode XIII: Pekelz Spengebab is accused because he forgets the pekelz, so he kills a poorly drawn fat blob named Buebell Barse, he disposes of his poorly drawn body. Episode XIV: OH FUCK HE DESTROYED THE CITY Spengebab destroys poorly drawn bekyny battom as he impersonates a poorly drawn policeman. Episode XV: Jellehfisheez Music Spengebab brings home a jellehfisheeh, but he rapes Garæ and makes loads of noise to kill every poorly drawn person in bekyny battom. Category:Perodaies Category:Squirrel71 Category:Spongebob Category:Random Works!